A Man of Weak Constitution
by spellcastersjudgment
Summary: "I'm going to tell you a story, Mr. Kaiba," Roland began softly. "It begins with me being employed by a teenage genius, and ends with me burying my cock in his ass." Or, Seto Kaiba pushes his luck and gets more than he could ever wish for.


Seto Kaiba's mind was floating far outside of his office, past the Domino City skyline and out to his house just beyond the city. It had been a peaceful enough day, with the beta testing for the video game they were set to release next month going well, with minimal glitches in the program and the storyline satisfying the increasingly picky teenagers that he paid nine dollars an hour to play through it. Having just turned twenty the last October, he felt that he was entitled to use the word "teenager" in a dismissive way, a fact that annoyed Mokuba greatly.

The businessman leaned back in his plush leather chair, looking with blank eyes at the email account on one screen and the report of today's testing on another. It was nearing ten o'clock at night, long past overtime, but it didn't particularly matter. If there was work to be done, it wasn't going to do itself, no matter how much his eyes tried to stay closed every time he blinked. The office was still lit, but with the soft lamps in the corners instead of the harsh fluorescent overhead light, and if it were a bedroom instead of an office it would've been almost romantic. He wasn't one for romance, however. Or, he amended in his head, he didn't know if he was one for romance since he never had any time for it. That was alright, though. His mind could never slow down enough to accommodate such frivolity, and he had come to terms with it a long time ago.

"Mr. Kaiba," came a deep, rumbling voice from the door.

Seto looked up from the dual screens, his mind returning to the present. "Roland," he said by way of greeting. "I've told you to call me Seto,"

The middle aged man smiled the faintest bit. "And I've told you that would break our professional relationship,"

Seto would've rolled his eyes if he were a more expressive man, but instead he allowed Roland to defy him on this matter. He respected the man for his desire to outright defy him on this matter, but wished that the live-in security chief would show that they had a deeper rapport. After all, Roland called the younger Kaiba brother by his first name.

The CEO narrowed his eyes. That was a good point. "You call Mokuba by his name,"

Roland seemed unfazed by the statement. "I do,"

"Why?"

"Mr. Kaiba, is there a point to this conversation?" asked the man in a voice that was slightly gruffer than normal, as if he was preventing himself from letting annoyance drip into his voice and failing.

Seto sat up in his chair. The thoroughly professional security chief had stood by him through countless situations that were a ten on the bullshit scale without exhibiting any type of emotion other than his characteristic neutrality. Even Seto had broken down and done his fair share of yelling and swearing, cursing Joey Wheeler to hell and back and to hell once more, and blowing shit up, however Roland had been perfectly calm. Now, on this simple matter of calling a man at least fifteen years younger than him that he'd known for several years by his first name, he let a hint of negative emotion flow out. Interesting.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Roland must have noticed Seto's inquisitive gaze. "I am here to suggest to you that we head back to the house. Mokuba will be worried if you do not return home soon,"

"Seto," the executive repeated, more forcefully this time.

Roland didn't respond.

It was childish of him to press the issue, especially after the security chief had made it clear that he valued a professional appearance, even when they were alone. It was childish, but at times like this Seto would use his utter lack of a childhood to allow himself to indulge in the pettier part of his personality that he kept at bay (or at least tried to, most people had a knack for pushing just the right buttons to open the floodgates).

The executive set his chin on his hand, his eyes looking straight into Roland's, commanding the man's attention before he said once again: "Seto,"

Again he was met with silence. The man had removed his sunglasses, and even from all the way at his desk, Seto could see the man's green eyes narrow just a fraction of an inch. Seto knew he could be rather persuasive if he threw the might of his entire personality behind it, and most of the time he had no problem patiently wearing down his conversation partner until they agreed. He didn't understand why it had to be like this with Roland though, and instead of using his brain to craft a perfect argument as to _why_ Roland should acquiesce to his demands, he found himself in a staring contest with a grown man. More specifically, he found himself _losing_ a staring contest to a grown man.

Seto Kaiba did not like to lose.

"Just say my name and we can go home," Seto said in an attempt to bargain with Roland.

"No,"

Well that was certainly different from the normally accommodating Roland he knew. Seto looked at his security chief, who had now crossed his arms over his chest in an uncharacteristic display of defiance. Seto's spine tingled with the adrenaline that came before any good debate. He felt it in his fingertips, his cheeks, and his calves, pooling in his stomach. He didn't know why the concept of making Roland angry excited him, but he filed it under his desire to always appear to be the person in control of the situation.

"And why won't you, _Roland_?" he made sure to emphasize the use of the man's first name.

"I've given you my reasons. If you plan to stay here the whole night, then I will now retire to the lounge. The overnight security team is in place, and the alarm has been activated. If you choose to stop being a nuisance, then do not hesitate to wake me so I may take us home," Roland's icy voice made Seto shiver. It reminded him of the first time he'd humiliated the president of another company in a meeting. He couldn't even remember the topic of the argument, but it was enough to remember that the man had been so confident and condescending that he couldn't resist letting loose and crafting each and every word so that the dismantling of the man's entire argument was so eloquent Seto could've cried.

Roland's voice had taken on that same character, and he wanted to argue but he couldn't think of any intelligent argument other than he wanted to hear his name roll off the security chief's tongue. He wanted to hear the man's deep voice rumble out every letter. Seto knew it would sound completely different than the way anyone else said it. Hell, most people didn't even dare say his first name, it was a privilege that was afforded to a select few, and the executive wanted nothing more in that moment than to hear Roland take full advantage of his gift.

"Seto," he said once again, demanding with his tone that Roland respect his wishes.

The security chief stopped mid-step. Roland had turned around and was prepared to follow through on his declaration that he was going to leave, but upon hearing that the CEO was still insistent he turned around. He stepped back into the office. And he locked the door.

"Mr. Kaiba," the man rumbled, looking at Seto with a narrowed gaze. "I cannot fathom why this is so important to you, but if you believe that any and everything you say translates into an order then you are sorely mistaken,"

Yes. God, yes, he didn't know why he loved the moments right before an argument but he did. It made him a good businessman, he knew that, and it transferred into his private life as well (he wasn't sure of the purpose there, but he promised himself he would think on it when his mind wasn't so addled by excitement). Except right now, it didn't feel the same as an argument. Roland was visibly annoyed, however there was no shouting or debate or spreadsheets projected onto a screen in the conference room. There was no argument, just the desire for Seto to have the man he spent more time with than his little brother say his name.

"I don't think that," Seto countered. Roland was standing in front of the desk now, his tall, muscular frame hugged by the charcoal suit. "I _know_ that everything I say is an order,"

Gray eyes narrowed again. Roland's hands rested on the desk, and the security chief slowly leaned over until he was mere inches from the executive's face. The adrenaline in Seto's stomach made it churn painfully, and his breathing sped up. He wanted Roland to yell at him—maybe. Is that really what he was thinking about when the man's face was so close? He didn't know, but he wanted the man to do _something_ that way he could expend this energy coiling in his core.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland's voice was a whisper. "I know that you are a successful man, and I have proven my allegiance to you several times over. I also know that you may be able to frighten men with weak constitutions, but I assure you that I am not one of these men,"

Seto's breath only grew faster as the man continued. His entire body felt warm, and he couldn't wait for his turn at a rebuttal.

Roland continued. "You forget that _I_ am the one who you pay to order the meatheads you hire. I have taken men that outranked me even at the height of my tenure in the military and bent them to my will. _I_ am the reason you sleep soundly at night and your empire doesn't crumble in the middle of the night because of a criminal that's too smart for his own good. _I_ am the reason you feel secure sitting with your back to the window. _I_ am the reason you do not look over your shoulder every time you step outside. Do not forget that,"

The security chief stood up and made to leave. Seto sat, stunned, looking at the retreating back of his most trusted employee, scrambling for something—anything—to say.

The wires in his brain connected when Roland was a few steps from the door. "Prove it,"

Roland was once again stopped mid-step. "Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Prove it," the executive repeated, louder this time. "Prove you're not one of the men with "weak constitutions" that I so love to order around,"

Roland scoffed as he turned to face the CEO. "How to you suggest I do that?"

God, Seto had no idea, but he was much too excited to lose this game. "What was your highest rank when you were active duty? Major?"

"Yes. You know that,"

Seto did, but he liked to hear Roland assert the sheer amount of power he had held before he retired. "Then you should have no qualms about ordering me as well,"

Roland raised an eyebrow. "I don't follow,"

Seto leaned back in his chair, a smirk playing at his lips as he made a show of crossing his legs and spreading his arms in invitation. "If you have the ability to order around "meatheads" as you so eloquently called them, then you should have no trouble compelling me to follow your orders, no matter what they are,"

Both of them were aware that Seto Kaiba had never followed an order in his life. Any demands he agreed to were purely ones that benefitted him in some way. Seto allowed himself to smile, knowing that he would win.

Roland seemed to be considering. "I have to compel you with mere orders?"

"Yes,"

"And what would I be ordering you to do?"

Seto rested his chin on his fist, his elbow propped on the arm rest, keeping that conniving grin on his face. "I think that putting limits on orders defeats the purpose of orders,"

"Fair enough," said Roland. "However, I will explicitly tell you what is an order and what is merely a statement. You understand,"

The businessman was beyond excited. He was ready to win. He was ready to hear Roland say his name.

"First, Mr. Kaiba, I will be closing these blinds," Roland walked behind Seto's chair. Seto heard the curtains close. "It wouldn't do for you to be seen submitting to an employee, would it?"

Seto didn't respond. He heard Roland step closer until he was behind the chair. He felt the security chief spin him around like he was weightless, their legs touching as Roland was much closer to Seto than he'd ever been. Where there was contact Seto felt the excitement in his stomach shoot down to his leg.

"I'm going to tell you a story, Mr. Kaiba," Roland began softly. "It begins with me being employed by a teenage genius, and ends with me burying my cock in his ass,"

If Seto were a lesser man, he would've gasped. He would've shoved Roland away or fired him or something else besides stare up at him, breathing deeply through his nose.

"Imagine my delight when you hired me to be your protector. You were seventeen, tall, successful, and the sexiest thing I'd laid eyes on since before I joined the army. I'd never been so struck by a twink with a smart mouth and pretty eyes since a high school crush I'd had on one of the cheerleaders. He was regrettably involved with someone else at the time, but he fueled my fantasies in the showers. I stroked my cock thinking of him in his spandex, kicking his legs up in the air and imagining them over my shoulders instead,"

Seto could vividly imagine that. He bet Roland looked the same as he did now—broad shoulders, thick, corded muscles rippling under tanned flesh, smoldering gray eyes. He bet that Roland would be thorough in his sexual endeavors as he was anywhere else. He could almost hear the breathy groans of pleasure as the image of legs over Roland's shoulders came to the forefront of his mind.

Roland was nowhere near finished with his story. "Then I was discharged from the service, honorably of course. I met with one of my recruiter buddies who had connections in the civilian world and he polished my resume and suggested I send it in to a few companies that handled event security, but I didn't want to be some lackey. I wanted to maintain the control I enjoyed. I didn't climb the ranks to start at the bottom again. So when you, Mr. Kaiba, had your secretary contact me with the position of Chief of Security I was very interested. But, I must confess, what truly convinced me was _you_ ,"

Seto's crotch was throbbing and he could feel his eyes sliding halfway shut. He refused to look away from his Chief of Security, feeling like this was a crucial part of the game to show that he was unaffected. As Roland continued, he could feel his legs unwittingly spreading, his thighs twitching with desire.

"I saw you, with your cocky smirk and bossy voice and your too-tight clothes and I knew that even if I never got to touch you I would find myself wishing that I could come all over that pretty face, chest, stomach, back. My favorite fantasy has always been to come inside you, watch you blush and thank me for thinking you worthy enough to take my seed. On days when you were angry at the incompetence of other employees, I thought about sitting in your chair and bouncing you on my cock to help you relieve some stress. Do you ever relieve your stress, Mr. Kaiba? I know that you're a virgin in every way—I spend all my time around you, so I'd know if you were letting some inexperienced high schooler touch you,"

Seto's previous vision of a faceless teenager being fucked by Roland was replaced by a vision of Roland, as he was now, fucking Seto into the mattress on the bed at the mansion. That made him even harder in his dress pants, and, looking at Roland's crotch, he could see that the man was just as affected by this story as well.

"Mr. Kaiba, I am ordering you to answer my question," Roland's voice was barely above a whisper.

Something broke inside the executive. This was no longer a game. He didn't know what it was anymore, but he wanted it to continue. "No, Roland,"

"No, what? Answer my question fully,"

Seto's body tingled with the order. "No, Roland, I don't ever relieve my stress,"

"Hmm," Roland said, a mock thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Do you want me to help you relieve some stress?"

Seto didn't have to be ordered to answer. "Yes, Roland," he said breathily.

"Stand up," Roland commanded. Seto did as he was told. "Have you ever been kissed, boy?"

Seto looked up through his eyelashes at the security chief. Roland knew the answer, but Seto knew he wanted to hear the younger man admit it. "No, I haven't,"

"Would you like to be?"

Seto nodded frantically. He tilted his head back, a tacit offering to the older man, who gingerly touched his smooth cheek, running his fingertips along the curves until they rested on Seto's neck.

"You were always this eager in my fantasies," Roland whispered before pressing his lips to Seto's.

It was as if every single nerve ending was concentrated in Seto's lips. He could feel the contours of Roland's lips against his own, moving languidly. He could smell the mix of cologne and laundry detergent on Roland's skin, could hear the man's breaths ghosting across his face. He wished he could open his eyes to see Roland, but they remained firmly closed and he didn't find the strength to open them.

Roland pulled away before the kiss could progress into anything more. Seto instead stood there in front of the man he trusted with his life, hoping his eyes were doing a sufficient job of begging for more because even if he had just been told he was going to get fucked tonight he still had pride and there was no way he was going to reach out for the other man.

"Did you like that?"

Seto nodded. "Yes, couldn't you tell?"

Roland's eyes narrowed. "That was a yes or no question, boy. If you get smart with me again, I'll order you to bend over the desk so I can beat your ass back into its place,"

In the three years he'd employed him, Seto had never heard the man swear. It was the sexiest thing to grace his ears—he could see more and more of the professional Roland dissolving. Seto had never imagined he was going to be deflowered in such a way.

"Yes, sir," Seto said, and to anyone else it would have been taken as a submission, however Roland knew that indeed it was a tease.

The older man let it slide though, and Seto found that he was a bit disappointed.

"Has anyone ever touched you, boy?" Roland asked.

"No," Seto answered. He assumed the older man meant touched in a sexual manner, not touched in a platonic way, and refrained from a smart ass comment on the lack of specificity.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Seto found himself spreading his legs and leaning back against his desk, using his palms for support. "Yes," he breathed.

"Strip," Roland pulled Seto's chair back from the desk and turned it to face Seto, who felt electrified as Roland assumed the position Seto had been in earlier: legs crossed and leaning back, the utter picture of power and confidence.

Seto didn't respond with words. He began with his tie, loosening it slowly before placing it on the desk (the still grounded part of his brain remembered it was silk at the last minute and protested against dropping it onto the floor). Roland watched intently as the executive shed his blazer next, dropping the white material onto the ground in a languid motion. Seto had never been sexually involved with anyone before, but if there was one thing he knew, he knew how to captivate an audience. This seemed only minutely different to him.

Roland's stares fueled his desire to captivate as he toyed with the buttons of his shirt. He started with the top, fingering the first one and swaying his hips and biting his lips as if he were unsure about it—the picture of innocence. Roland seemed unaffected, but the minute twitch of his mouth informed Seto he was enjoying the show. The CEO undid the first button, then the second, and continued down about halfway, exposing milky white skin that had barely been touched by natural light. His shirt was tucked in to his dress pants, and he undid the belt and carelessly tossed it to the side, hearing it land somewhere he didn't bother to determine. Rather than pull the shirt out, he decided to take off his pants first, fingering the zipper and batting his eyelashes as few times to feign that innocence once more. Roland shifted this time, and Seto could smell the arousal between his legs. It fueled Seto's own desire, and soon he was standing with his pants pooled around his legs, wearing his dress shirt that was long enough to cover his erection.

"The shirt, too, boy," Roland ordered.

Seto was happy to comply. Fingers on the first of the last three buttons, he stepped away from the desk until he was standing directly in front of Roland, the scents of both of their arousals thick in the air. The security chief was captivated, intently watching as Seto undid the buttons at an agonizing pace before letting the shirt fall to the floor. It slid off of his arms slowly. He let it fall at its own speed, not feeling the need to rush anything as Roland drank in every inch of his body.

He felt like a painting on exhibit. Every inch of him was free to be analyzed until the viewer was satisfied, and he was hoping that Roland would make good on all of the fantasies he'd mentioned to the CEO. In the Seto Kaiba exhibit, Roland was welcome to touch the artwork.

"Better than I imagined," Roland murmured. Seto's entire body thrummed with the praise. The security chief was a man of few words, even fewer of which were more than professional. Hearing that Roland had imagined him naked and on display stroked Seto's ego in a way he'd never experienced.

"Come here, Mr. Kaiba," Roland uncrossed his legs and sat up straight, and Seto waved for a moment. Did Roland expect him to sit in his lap or simply close the remaining few inches between their legs?

"I can see from here that you're enjoying yourself, so why the hesitation, boy? Do you need me to tell you explicitly what I want?"

Seto nodded, feeling embarrassed as his lack of experience shone through. He reminded himself that it was part of the game—having Roland order him around, that is—and tamped down on any insecurities in that moment.

"I bet that's what you want. You're nothing but a child that needs guidance, isn't that right? Answer me, boy,"

"Yes, Roland," Seto breathed, the words having a profound effect on him. His heart fluttered as Roland referred to him as a child, and he chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to move his hips again to entice the older man into doing something, anything, other than stare hungrily.

"I'm glad you see things my way. I know that beneath all of your posturing is vulnerability, and I know that being unable to indulge in that part of you is tiring. I can see it," Roland reached out and took Seto's hand in a surprisingly tender gesture in contrast to the words coming out of his mouth. "I'm going to show you how liberating it is to not be in charge for once,"

Seto was pulled toward Roland until his thighs were touching the man's knees. The CEO felt Roland's hand hook around his thigh, the point of contact searing hot and eliciting shivers across the younger man's body. Roland was urging him to straddle him in the chair, and Seto found himself sinking down into the position as if it were natural.

The contact between the soft material of Roland's suit and Seto's bare flesh was tantalizing, reminding Seto that millimeters beneath the clothing was bare skin. He felt the warmth from Roland's erection, felt the breath of the older man on his neck, squirmed as hands settled around his waist, thumbs moving back and forth across his stomach. The executive felt himself gripping the security chief's upper arms, feeling the muscles beneath. He had a fervent desire to feel those arms wrapped around him, skin to skin, and Seto decided in that moment he was going to entice Roland into taking his clothes off as well.

"My beautiful boy," Roland whispered against Seto's ear, tongue slipping out to lick along the shell. A soft whimper involuntarily escaped Seto's mouth at the action, and his hips bucked, much to his chagrin. "Mmph," the older man grunted as Seto's hips stimulated the cock straining against his suit.

This didn't escape Seto's notice, and the executive let his mouth fall open and his breathing grow more labored as he moved his hips back and forth, stimulating both his own aching cock and Roland's. He didn't know where this sudden desperation to feel every inch of Roland came from, and why it was so insistent, but he was beyond higher thought. As Roland's fingers tightened on his waist with each pass of the younger boy's hips, Seto knew he was succeeding in making the security chief more desirous, and Seto was proud that he had not lost all of his control over the situation in the far corners of his mind.

The executive moved his hips faster as Roland's hands wandered to his ass, taking handfuls of the flesh and squeezing. Seto moaned again, louder this time, and a responding groan came from the man under him. Seto's eyes met Roland's, and he felt a surge of arousal as the gray eyes of the older man held a predatory look in his eyes. The younger man shivered and chewed his lip, being vaguely aware that if he didn't stop it he would soon be tasting blood, wondering what it would take for the man to act upon the desire burning in his eyes.

Seto moaned again when he felt fingers kneading his ass, pulling apart his cheeks to expose his virgin hole to the cool air of the office. Roland's promise to fill his ass with his cock resonated in his ears, and Seto felt his hole clench at the thought of being stretched wide by Roland's cock.

The younger man leaned forward, stilling his hips long enough to get out the phrase "Fuck me," in a breathy whisper.

The polished wood of the desk smacked against Seto's back as he found himself thrown across his desk, feet on the floor and cock jutting out from his form. The older man came to lean above him, and Seto knew in that moment what it felt to be a rabbit cornered by a wolf. In this instance however, he was more than willing to submit to the predator's desires.

"If you have any objections, Mr. Kaiba, then voice them now. Once I get my cock inside this tight hole, there's no way I'm going to be able to stop,"

The thought of being ravaged was enough for Seto to squirm under the man's gaze and spread his legs in invitation.

"Good boy," came the praise, and Seto felt his legs hoisted over the man's shoulders. He expected to hear a zipper and the rustle of fabric as Roland pulled out his cock but instead he felt his body being bent until Seto's knees were next to his head, shoulders digging uncomfortably into the desk. The younger man was going to voice this discomfort, but was interrupted by the guttural moan that erupted from his throat.

Seto's eyes wanted to open so he could see Roland, but the pleasure erupting from his hole was too great to allow him to do anything other than whimper and arch his back. Roland's tongue licked along the ridges of his asshole, and the muscles in his legs quivered as the security chief continued wetting the virgin pucker. Seto's body was now covered in a cold sweat, his hands gripped the smooth surface of the desk and had he had the wherewithal to form a coherent thought, he would have been disgusted at the action, and even more disgusted at himself for enjoying the way Roland's tongue and lips felt against his asshole. Instead, he moaned and thrashed his head back and forth, body tense as he tried to simultaneously pull away from the too-intense pleasure and press into it.

It ended too soon, and Seto whined at the loss of the hot mouth on his most intimate of places. If Roland wanted to eat his ass until the CEO came all over his chest and face, then Seto would've gladly held his legs open so Roland could do it. The internal grumblings stopped when he finally heard the zipper of Roland's pants, and the younger man finally registered that if the security chief was finished then they were moving onto the highly anticipated main event.

Main event. Seto would have snorted to himself had he not remembered that Roland couldn't hear his internal spiel about how he'd referred to penetration as if it were the headliner at a circus. He was also glad in that moment that Roland could not hear him refer to getting a cock in the ass in such a clinical term.

"You could never understand how many times I've thought about you in this exact position," Roland was speaking as he pulled out his cock. Seto couldn't see it very well in the dim light of the office and from the way Roland was holding his right leg, the left having been allowed to fall down so that Roland could undo his pants. "Just watching you sit here at the desk, doing whatever inane bullshit it is you do, would make me think about fucking your tight ass,"

Seto's asshole clenched at the words, Roland's saliva making a delicious wet sound as the muscle contracted. The CEO's head was fuzzy, his desire concentrated on his virgin hole, wanting nothing more than Roland to fulfill his fantasies.

"Do you want me to fill this ass up, boy?" Roland stepped closer, rubbing the head of his cock against Seto's wet hole, teasing the sensitive flesh. The younger man could hear the whimpers coming from his mouth, but it seemed as if he were hearing them behind a partition. He wanted to get fucked, oh yes he did, and he'd receded so far into the desire that he was barely aware of his body as his legs were maneuvered over Roland's shoulders.

"Tell me that you want me,"

Seto gathered enough of his higher mental functions long enough to answer. "Fuck me Roland, fuck my virgin hole,"

"Good boy," the older man kissed the inside of Seto's calf and began to press his hips forward, stretching the eager, wet hole around his cock. Seto felt burning like the stretch after a long run, and it mingled with his desire in a perfect complement, twisting in his stomach. He'd long since forgotten the adrenaline that had spurred this game, as it had been replaced by arousal and desire. Seto licked his suddenly dry lips and opened his eyes long enough to see Roland biting his lip, staring down at Seto's stretched asshole.

"God, boy, you're a natural," Roland grunted. "So good at taking cock that I'd think you'd done it before if I didn't know better,"

Seto reveled under the praise as he whined, feeling Roland's hips settle against his ass, cock fully buried in the CEO. It hurt—fuck it hurt—but it grounded Seto to reality. The heat of Roland's cock was inside him, around him—the air was thick with their sweat and breath. Seto's ass stretched around Roland's cock, feeling impossibly thick in this position.

"Of course, I can tell from your face and the way your legs are shaking that you're just a virgin," the security chief continued. "And I'm going to fuck you until your legs don't work,"

The older man proceeded to make good on his promise, rocking his hips slowly but deliberately. Seto could feel his hole protesting the friction, but the pain was now twisted into the pleasure, and he felt disconnected from his body as Roland's cock slid in and out methodically, the pace giving Seto only a taste for what he needed.

"Your ass loves my cock, doesn't it? Look at how good it takes it, even with only spit to wet it," Roland pulled out slowly and Seto could feel the head of the man's cock threatening to pop out. The younger man clamped his hole down on the cock, finding that it was much more effective than words at this time. Roland, of course, did not let this go unvoiced. "Mmph, shit—watch it, boy. If you keep letting this greedy hole speak for you then I'm no longer responsible for how rough I am on you,"

Seto knew that it was a warning, but he processed it as a delicious invitation. Roland pushed in at the same maddening pace and Seto found himself lifting his hips to meet the thrust, using the legs over Roland's shoulders as leverage. Roland groaned at Seto's action, and Seto only continued to lift his hips to meet the thrust, finding that they went deeper and he could feel the older man's heavy balls clap against his ass.

"Boy, I'm warning you—"

"I told you to fuck me," Seto gasped at a particularly deep thrust. He could feel small deviations from Roland's established pattern—faster on the entry and slower on the pulling back for some, minute changes in angle as Seto's hips disrupted his balance for others—and Seto wanted to feel him lose control. He wanted to feel the full force of Roland's body behind each thrust, so he continued with his breathy pleading. "I told you to fuck me—hnn, oh—and I want you to fuck me—fuck me good, Roland,"

"God dammit, boy—I'll fuck you and your dirty ass, and then I'm coming all over that pretty face and in that dirty mouth,"

Seto couldn't care less where Roland came. He was focused on the thrusting of Roland's cock into his hole, much faster as Roland snapped his hips back and forth at a pace that had Seto arching into the desk and his own cock leaking wetness on his stomach. The saliva had dried, and now his asshole could feel the spread and stretch around the thick cock with an intensity he didn't think was possible—now that there was no slick substance easing Roland's thrusts, he could feel everything, every pull of the cock against his asshole. His legs started to shake in earnest. The position Roland had him in was difficult enough, but with this added layer of sensation he could feel his body weakening.

"Ah, there it is," Roland murmured, looking satisfied at Seto's reaction to the faster pace. "After this I know you'll be constantly craving my cock, you'll be unable to sit at this chair and not think about being fucked by a man twice your age. You'll never be satisfied by any of those little boys anymore, boy. You'll want a real man,"

Seto had no response to that except to whine and clench his hole on the stiff cock inside of him that showed no signs of stopping. No, he'd never want anyone else. He couldn't think of anyone else his age that would ever be as fulfilling, as sure of themselves and in control as Roland. He couldn't fathom submitting to anyone else, couldn't imagine wanting to feel anyone else buried to the root of their cock in his ass. His body now belonged to the Chief of Security, and Roland knew it.

The tension that had built up in Seto's body was abruptly relieved as Roland pulled his cock out of Seto's well-stretched ass, the hole feeling empty and cold now. Seto furrowed his eyebrows and wriggled his hips enticingly, wanting Roland to enter him and continue fucking his tight hole. The older man gave a low laugh and entered him again, except this time with his fingers.

"Oh, boy, I'm not as young as I used to be—it's been so long since I've had a pretty young thing on my cock, and I forgot how much tighter you'd be," Roland whispered as he ravaged Seto's ass with his fingers. Seto whimpered at the less satisfying intrusion, but was thankful that he was no longer bent in half, instead now his legs were allowed to hang limply off of the side of the desk. They were spread so wide and it burned in his hips and thighs to keep them so open but he didn't dare close them for fear that Roland would take it the wrong way.

"I'm going to make you come all over yourself before I come all over you too," Roland removed his fingers, and Seto wished he'd been quick enough to clamp down on them before they left. "Patience, boy, patience,"

Seto felt weightless as Roland snaked an arm under his back and helped him stand up. His legs were dead weight and Roland knew it so the older man only required Seto to take a few baby steps before sitting down in the chair and pulling Seto into his lap again, this time with his back flush against Roland's chest. The older man's hand wrapped around his cock and Seto's hips bucked into the first touch his cock had received the entire time, feeling more wetness escape from the tip at the quick, efficient strokes of Roland's hand.

"You gonna come for me, boy?" Roland's voice was husky, and Seto nodded frantically as the pressure in his cock increased and his stomach tightened. He could feel Roland's searing hot arousal press against his lower back, and he had the thought that if he made this good then he would get that cock in him again and again, a prospect that excited him.

Seto's climax tore through him, his seed coating Roland's hand and his own stomach. He whined and dug his fingernails into Roland's thighs, knowing it would wrinkle the material but not caring as he came down from his full body high, feeling Roland stroke the remaining come from his softening cock before reaching down to cup his balls, feeling lighter than they'd ever been.

"My turn," Roland said. "Get on your knees, boy,"

If he hadn't just been fucked out of his mind and jerked off, he would've berated himself for how quickly he complied. He rested his hands on Roland's thighs and stared at the thick, veiny cock in front of his face, overcome with the desire to lean forward and take it into his mouth, prohibited only by Roland's palm on his forehead.

"Open your mouth," the older man ordered, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking it languidly. "You've said a lot of dirty words this evening, boy. If you're going to talk like a whore then I'm going to come all over your face like one,"

Seto had half a mind to say more of these dirty words that had Roland reacting in such a way, but the other half of him was too mesmerized and excited by the prospect of Roland's come on his face.

The CEO didn't have to wait long before Roland came, the older man's come squirting onto his cheeks and nose, some dripping into his mouth. Seto wanted to close his eyes, but then that would prevent him from witnessing the sight of Roland's face, bright red and open, his eyes burning with arousal and adoration. Seto squirmed under the gaze, feeling his heart skip a beat at how reverently the man was eyeing him.

"Come here, Seto," Roland said, barely above a whisper. "And bring that tissue box here as well,"

Seto did as he was told, sitting on Roland's lap. It didn't escape his notice that the security chief had caved in. "I won," he whispered, victorious smirk on his face.

"Since I got what I wanted first, I believe I won," said Roland, mopping the come off of Seto's stomach and face.

Seto looked into the face of the older man, feeling utterly boneless and relaxed. Still, he found one last ounce of cockiness in him to say: "Keep telling yourself that."


End file.
